


[佐鸣]养父

by Perigue



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21679915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perigue/pseuds/Perigue
Kudos: 58





	[佐鸣]养父

04.  
这场持续了不长不短的父子战争终于落下了帷幕。  
小孩子都是敏感的生物，谁对他好，谁对他不好，内心的小雷达早就探索得明明白白。漩涡鸣人不知道为什么一夜之间宇智波佐助就像变了个人似的，但是他拒绝不了这样的温情蛊惑，因为这是他们之间血脉相连的本能。  
宇智波佐助是他的父亲。

鸣人不可避免的想起了他的母亲。  
他的母亲是个漂亮的法日混血，双亲在她很早的时候就不知所踪了，她一直一个人靠着外貌讨生活。据她来说就是因为当初跟宇智波佐助春风一度就有了他。出身贫穷的她是因为知道宇智波财团的雄厚财力，才怀着孤注一掷的勇气想要攀上高枝，只是宇智波佐助对在那种情形之下共度一夜的女人的话并未在意，他甚至觉得她在说谎。最后她因为怀了鸣人而丢掉了工作，连一些基本的生活能力都因此丧失了。  
从鸣人有记忆的时候开始，他的家里就频繁出入着一些陌生的男人，有白人、黑人、还有法国人。他们肆无忌惮的搂着他的母亲笑得暧昧不明，在看到他的时候连目光都不会闪躲，反而操着一口蹩脚的日语逗弄躲在一旁瞪着他们的鸣人，他的母亲只靠在男人的怀里娇笑，对于一旁生气的鸣人熟视无睹。那个时候的鸣人只觉得难过和委屈，他不喜欢这些男人到他家来，因为一旦这些男人过来了，他就很久都看不到他妈妈，而且隔音不好的房间里会传来一些很可怕的声音——那是来自他母亲痛苦的、哭泣的声音。  
在他即将要到九岁的时候，因为过度依赖酒精已经有些轻微酒精中毒的症状的母亲，突然少有的清醒的把他喊到自己面前去，那个昔日年轻貌美的法国女人脸上有着被酒精和岁月蚕食的痕迹，她涂上了劣质唇彩的鲜红嘴唇颠三倒四的说着一些鸣人根本听不懂的话，他懵懂的站在母亲面前被情绪逐渐激动起来的母亲大力摇晃着身体。

“你要回到宇智波家，去继承、拿回你本该拥有的东西！”  
鸣人不知道一直在母亲口中存在的宇智波究竟是什么，他的脑袋和思绪都被他的母亲摇晃得就像坨在一起的拉面。  
“你要答应我，答应我……”  
最后关于母亲的记忆就只有那双不断开合的红唇，像是幽深阴冷的洞穴。

鸣人从来不掩饰他对母亲的眷恋。  
他想念她，想念被她抱在怀里感受从她怀里散发出来的香气。  
可他还是被遗弃了。  
尽管鸣人不肯承认自己被遗弃的这件事情。

他的母亲在离开他的前夕展现出了前所未有的耐心，带他去游乐园，陪他一起玩游戏，仿佛之前所有的磨难都是漩涡鸣人的幻觉——他的母亲爱着他。这个认知让鸣人无比满足，哪怕在这次的狂欢之后，他就又要回到那座破陋的小房子，没有尽头般的听着他母亲没有意义的哭声也无所谓。  
等他长大、再长大点，他就可以让他的母亲过上很好的生活。  
——然后漩涡鸣人就被毫无预兆的抛弃了。

他在那座与母亲度过了几千个并不亲密的日子的房子哭到入睡，之后再醒来，再入睡，精疲力尽到最后，鸣人终于明白，其实他的母亲从来都没有爱过他。  
她恨着这个曾经以为能扭转自己命运的孩子。  
就在鸣人伤心到绝望的时候，重吾就在这个时刻出现，把他带到了宇智波佐助的身边。那个高傲俊美的青年男人以一种傲慢的眼神打量着他，丝毫没有掩饰自己的居高临下跟藏在眼底的厌恶，这种近乎蔑视的眼神足以将鸣人对这男人在初见时心生的好感全数清除。  
他讨厌这个人，讨厌这个被母亲反复挂在嘴边的名字，也讨厌他们身体里流着同一种血。所以鸣人想要逃离这个人的身边，他想要找回抛弃他的母亲，或许她是有隐情的，并不是她自愿离开他。更何况，即使他的母亲并不会再回那个家，他还是有容身之处的。  
这里不是他的家，也不是他的归宿。

“小矮子在想什么？”佐助懒洋洋的伸手过来，像撸猫似的把他儿子原本就睡得乱七八糟的头发撸得更乱。  
“你才是矮子！”鸣人立刻炸毛，“你什么时候才回你的房间去睡！我要被挤死了！”  
佐助用鼻子笑了一声，很快就床上翻身而起，一把就把儿子捞了起来，跟扛沙袋似的把他给扛走了，对于儿子的驱赶避而不答：“听说今天的早饭是一乐拉面。”他拍了拍儿子的小屁股，开心的喊了句出发。  
鸣人只觉得自己的胃被死死顶住，他都要给这混蛋颠吐了，拼命用小胳膊小腿拼命挣扎，却丝毫没唤醒家长的人性，反而换来了对方原地转了几个圈，再脚步夸张的下了楼。  
等他被佐助放在凳子上的时候眼睛都是湿的。

“你再来我房间，我就去睡地板。”  
自从跟儿子睡之后睡眠质量直线上升的青年挑了挑眉：“行啊，到时候我让管家给你多加床被子。”  
鸣人完败。

于是他报复性的从佐助碗里夹走了三块叉烧，一口气全部都塞进嘴巴里，鼓鼓囊囊的像只小松鼠。  
佐助没有任何恼怒，只是默默把儿子嘴边溢出的汤汁擦了干净。

05.  
漩涡鸣人逐渐开始频繁的出现在宇智波佐助的身边。  
他能在宇智波佐助开集团会议的时候闯进去，尽管只是为了给他父亲看看他游戏通关的记录；也能在宇智波佐助的办公桌上肆无忌惮的吃些掉渣的坚果零食，等宇智波佐助拿完文件后就能发现袖口沾满了零碎的残渣；他甚至在宇智波佐助的文件上签过自己的名字，歪歪扭扭一看就知道是个小孩的字迹。  
宇智波佐助给予他的宠爱超出了所有人的想象。  
有高层提出过异议，他们并不想在观看会议ppt的时候，下一秒就瞬间变成了猫和老鼠的经典爆笑画面。

只是作为掌权者和独裁者的宇智波佐助对此从未理会。  
他是发自内心觉得自家孩子这样的行为并没有别人造成了困扰。佐助想，漩涡鸣人更闹腾的时候你们还没见过呢，这点儿小场面就吓着你们了么？他不耐烦的斥退了一个又在委婉劝阻的高层，佐助觉得这些人都不懂鸣人的可爱，是俗人。全然不觉得自己溺爱儿子的家长潇洒的穿上了他的大衣，准备去接被老师投诉跟同学关系不和谐的儿子回家，他今天要带儿子去吃他喜欢的一乐拉面。

英俊的男人很迷人，笑起来的英俊男人就愈发迷人。  
办公室前台的冷面秘书看见上司的笑脸也忍不住心口一动，旁边的实习生就更别提了。秘书还没问上司心情怎么这么好，就听见他说让她提前下班。秘书还没开口取笑，就看见这个对自己释放魅力浑然不知的男人从花瓶中抽走了一支玫瑰。

要去约会吗？秘书还是没忍住，问了一句。  
宇智波佐助想着自家儿子在收到玫瑰的反应，乍一听见秘书的提问，原本想否认的话到了嘴边却变成了没错，是约会。  
跟秘书告别之后，佐助幼稚的想，可不是约会么？他吹起了一首新学的儿童歌曲，想着要怎么才能在那种没有隔间而且还吵得要命的大厅里跟儿子一起过二人世界。

只不过理想和现实有些差别。  
佐助特意选了一辆他刚买不久的限量版新款跑车，全日本也就三台。他还没来得及把跟个炮仗似的向他跑过来的小家伙抱起来，就看到小朋友气鼓鼓的一脚踹到了他的新车上，留下了一个小小的、清晰的脚印。  
他赶紧制止了还想向新车下毒手的儿子，把人抱了起来：“怎么了？”还没等到回答，佐助就看到了鸣人脸上的伤痕——那双猫样似的大眼睛眼尾有着几道清晰的血痕，脸上红肿，嘴角也有伤口。  
“怎么回事？”宇智波佐助的声音沉了下来，“谁打你了？”  
小孩儿挣扎了两下，没能从家长怀里挣脱出来，他很不服气的说：“是我打了人！我狠狠地教训了对方！用我的拳头！”鸣人很在意佐助这种仿佛他是弱者的说法。

宇智波佐助敷衍的应了一声。  
他读书的时候也有过打架时间，不过对于从小就上过各种武术训练课的他来说，从来都没有过这种狼狈的样子。所以宇智波佐助在考虑接下来是要训斥老师监管不力，还是直接去向校长施压。他不觉得自己的处理方式有什么不妥，这是他的特权，所以他的儿子也应该享有这样的特权，特别是他可怜又无辜的儿子还因为这种无聊的孩童间的争吵受了伤。他应该用他的方式去提醒那些小孩子的家长，要如何管教小孩子，而不是向他天使般可爱的孩子下这种毒手。

“因为什么打架？”  
还在试图向佐助讲述自己的英勇事迹的鸣人，像是被摁下了暂停键的收音机，他有些难过的别开了头，不肯回答这个问题。

“别人怎么说你？”  
宇智波佐助打开了车门，把儿子抱到了车后座，让儿子能够坐在他的膝盖上，两个人尽量面对面的说话。  
鸣人的眼里在一瞬间闪过愤怒的情绪，但他不肯向佐助示弱：“反正我教训了他们，我没输！”  
佐助摸他受伤的眼尾：“那你可真厉害啊。”  
鸣人因为伤口被触碰而颤抖了一下：“我不想上学了，我想在家里。”  
“那你先告诉我，他们说你什么了？”  
鸣人咬着嘴唇，看了佐助一眼，他很难过，藏不住的难过：“他们说我是个野种——”

宇智波佐助没有意外。  
在这种私立的贵族学校中流言往往比病毒扩散得更快。  
他不屑在这种事上隐藏，但他没料到最后受伤的是鸣人。他吻他孩子受伤的眼尾，纤长的眼睫几不可触的扫过他的嘴唇，仿佛也轻轻拂在了佐助的心上。  
“这不是你的错，”佐助想要以一种温和的方式来解释他跟他母亲那段错误的关系，“是我的问题……”  
“那你为什么没有跟我妈妈在一起？”  
说不上是质问的问题让佐助一时间犯了难，他无法跟鸣人解释，所以他只能用以前的办法应付这个天真的小孩儿。

“等你长大了我就告诉你。”  
“你又耍赖！”  
佐助只是笑着把他抱到了副驾驶上，说着要带他一起去吃一乐拉面。  
立刻就被转移了视线的小孩儿高兴的拔高音调在车里欢呼，即使被安全带捆住了他也要手舞足蹈。正要发动汽车的佐助终于想起了临走前那支从花瓶里拿出来的红玫瑰，于是他递给了鸣人。

“？”鸣人不解，歪着脑袋看他。  
佐助被他可爱的样子逗笑了，侧身过去亲了他一下。  
“好恶心啊你，呜哇还有口水！”鸣人满脸通红的假装嫌弃的大叫，却没有丢开手里那支已经有些蔫掉的玫瑰。  
“向你表达一下我的歉意。”还有我的爱意。佐助揉了揉鸣人的脑袋，发动了汽车向目的地驶去。


End file.
